Waltz, Tango, Foxtrot
by rumblebee25
Summary: G1, AU, Slash. Soundwave and Jazz have more in common than a love of music.


TF G1: Waltz, Tango, Foxtrot

Title: If I Can't Have You

Series: Transformers - G1

Genre: AU, Slash, G1

Author: rumblebee25

Pairing: Jazz x Soundwave

A/N: Links to the songs are at the DA version of this story.

Soundwave had run into each Jazz before and he fully intended to wipe that smirk off the Porsche's face. He once looked forward to their fights though. The Autobot was sly and his thoughts evaded Soundwave's scans. The mech was good looking and cocky, which irritated him even further.

He hated being attracting to someone based on physical appearance. It was too much like Megatron's lust over Starscream. A bot with a great chassis but a ugly personality just wasn't worth the trouble.

His Cassetticons said he was repressed and Frenzy said he needed to 'get laid.' They advised him to go find a lover, like that was possible. Attracting a partner wasn't an easy task and interfacing was awkward anyway. He wasn't the most experienced mech when it came to the act and the Porsche stirred feelings that had no outlet.

Jazz had a sleek sport alt mode and a penchant for insults. Soundwave wasn't blind to the obvious either; the Porsche had a pert aft and full chest were accentuated by his paint job. The worst thing was that Soundwave suspected the Autobot knew of this attraction. They'd fought before and now Jazz called their bouts a 'dance'.

-------------------

Soundwave's team was ordered to steal a new weapon and attacked a secured warehouse, per Megatron's orders. There was a small group of Autobots were waiting for them and Jazz was with them. Ignoring the Porsche, he started after Bluestreak but Jazz blocked him off. The telepath paired off with him while the Cassetticons and Thundercracker retrieved the device.

Fists up and bouncing, Jazz actually looked happy to see him. Soundwave evaded the first few swings, playing for time more than anything else and he blocked the first few punches. Oddly the Porsche quiet when he fought and Soundwave was thrown off by that.

And Jazz focuses on moving around him than engaging in battle. They were dancing around each other as Jazz threw punches that were easy to avoid and Soundwave dodged them. The Autobot was light on feet and annoyingly handsome in the way he bobbed and ducked.

"Fight," Soundwave droned, trying to keep his optics off the number 4 on the Porsche's chest.

"Gotta give the man what he wants," Jazz sighed and his fist moved like lightning, the blow connecting with Soundwave's jaw.

Head still ringing, Soundwave punched him hard and cracked the other mech's visor. The black and white sports alts staggered back and put his hand to his face. The broken visor showed a glimpse of gray and blue paint, his right optic unmarred by the blow. He smiled , his optics twinkling.

"Not bad. But come on and really dance with me sometime. Cuz I really like the way ya move," Jazz said. Then he winked.

It distracted Soundwave from an upper cut. It clipped him across the chin and stunned him. He didn't fall but before he knew it, the Porsche had transformed and was already racing off. Then Frenzy cursed over his com link and his brother clarified the matter.

"Man, there's nothing but junk in here!" Rumble yelled over their com links.

Soundwave called his team back. Removing his face mask, he rubbed his jaw and then winced at the pain in his knuckles. The Porsche was only making fun of him. Though he did wish there was more to that wink than a diversionary tactic.

* * *

There were times when Soundwave was without his Cassetticons. He needed a break from the monotony of the base or a moment of peace and quiet away from his brood. He usually kept them away by saying he was infiltrating a library for more music. Rumble and Frenzy always groaned since they didn't see a reason to document all phases of an artist's career.

"Dad's being weird again," Frenzy said to the others when Soundwave left. Lazerbeak and Ratbat looked sad, but the telepath heard them whoop when the door shut. The quarters would be trashed when he returned.

Actually he headed towards a deserted area and hoped he wouldn't catch the attention of Autobots. He'd scouted the area before and Jazz was known to come out here. Down below him was Just highway until he spotted along with the sleek Porsche.

Jazz was blaring 'She Bangs' at the top of his speakers and was singing along with lyrics in Spanish. Soundwave rolled his optics until the song was followed by 'Brazil' and 'Siboney'. That wasn't pop music by current standards and Soundwave was intrigued enough to keep tabs on the Porsche. When an electronica version of Quein Sera came on Jazz suddenly spoke up.

"So you gonna just gawk or you gonna ask me to dance?" the Porsche asked.

* * *

Jazz was serious. It wasn't a challenge to a fight, he really wanted to dance. The telepath was lead to an abandoned airstrip and the Porsche transformed. Without so much as a 'Hey Decepti-creep!' Jazz walked over and took hold of Soundwave's hands. They stood with their bodies half turned like human couples from a TV program.

"I'll lead," Jazz said smartly," Just listen to my directions."

Soundwave smirked, feeling bold behind his mask. He pulled the Porsche into the closed position for their dance. There was a suitable gap between their bodies, left hands clasped and their arms up. With his right hand on the Autobot's back, Soundwave cocked his head slightly, still expecting this to turn into fight at any moment. Instead Jazz grinned.

"Yeah! That's it baby," he chuckled," Ain't nobody knows what I'm talking 'bout at the base. Even Blaster don't get it."

"Blaster…Inferior," Soundwave droned and he picked out some suitable music. Paulina Rubio would do. The Porsche's optics grew wide when he recognized the song as 'I Was Made For Loving You.'

"Well…didn't expect that," Jazz said as Soundwave advanced on him. Nothing more than the cha cha, but the Porsche knew the steps and they were actually _dancing_. Soundwave never had this much fun in his life cycle.

* * *

The next time they met Jazz closed the distance between and they both kept this optics on each other. Soundwave had a fondness for the full arrangements of Earth, Wind and Fire. When he picked 'Fantasy', Jazz flashed a broad grin.

"Ah man, I thought you'd hit me with 'Let Groove'," he said. That song had a vocal line with a heavily modulate voice effect but Soundwave wanted to tweak his partner's expectations.

"Choice…Too obvious," Soundwave said, his mask hiding his smirk.

He danced in private and even his Cassetticons rolled their optics at him. Music just made the body move. As Jazz put it, it was just a chance to blow off steam and rub a little paint off each other. Soundwave _thought _that sounded like a come on, but the Autobot had an easy smile and joking manner when he said it.

* * *

The third time they met, it was for slow dancing. Soundwave removed his face guard but they kept their visors on. The telepath had a hard time finding music that didn't have an ulterior motive to it. The first song was 'Let's Stay Together' and he couldn't help the heat that rose to his face, especially since Jazz was staring at his mouth.

"So your plating matches the mask?" the Porsche asked with a teasing grin.

Soundwave could only nod. It was hard to form a coherent thought when Jazz was this close, it was just too much stimulation. Soundwave had an awful feeling his chest compartment would spring open any second. Jazz moved his hand down and rested Soundwave's hip. As a precaution the telepath locked the functions on his buttons. No way was he skipping ahead on this song.

Slow dancing brought out certain biological responses in humans and he fell for its charms too. The slow tempo and the lyrics heightened already existing attractions. Usually he could hide in his physical interest by the dance and anticipating his partner's actions. His attention was completely on Jazz and it hard not touch him more than was necessary.

But the next song did him in. Roy Orbison's 'Unchained Melody' was not a song that demanded intricate movements and his sole focus was on his partner. The Porsche seemed just as interested so that made it this less awkward. They studied other and didn't say much. Jazz usually made small talk, though Soundwave didn't really know how to do that. He mainly answered questions.

"So that's your real voice?" Jazz finally asked, his optics half lidded. When they were this close, it was easy to the bright blue glow hidden under his visor.

"Vocalizer…Secondary," Soundwave droned and he pretended to look over Jazz' shoulder. It was a side effect of his telepathy. The Seekers called it a speech impediment. While he could shut off it off at times, it wasn't natural to him and dulled his other senses.

"Huh," Jazz said, as unreadable as a plant. An attractive mech, but his face and smiled revealed nothing but faint amusement. Soundwave was always blind to his dance partner's thoughts. He realized he was staring too long when Jazz chuckled and said," Here all this time I thought you was hiding from me."

And just like that Jazz kissed him. Soundwave found they could still slow dance even with their lips were pressed together.

* * *

For their next go round, Jazz brought the soundtrack to Saturday Night Fever. Soundwave almost groaned. Yes, he acknowledged that the Bee Gees had incomparable harmonizing abilities and phrasing, but it just seemed…

"Cheesy?" his dance partner said with a wide grin.

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied when Jazz clasped his hand. Then the sly bot put his had around on the small of the telepath's back. His partner wanted to lead for their first dance and that was always a pleasurable experience.

They were so familiar with other that the soundtrack's switch in styles would be easy for them. Despite his previous remark, Soundwave was starting to anticipate this choice of songs. The telepath expected the first song to be 'Staying Alive', but Jazz had the files on shuffle. Soundwave actually did groan when the first song was 'Open Sesame'.

Then Porsche smirked and really put him through his paces.

-------------------

When Soundwave returned to the base, he scheduled a tune up. He was certain his hips never swiveled like that before and he had no idea that his body was that flexible. All this time Jazz was actually holding back his best moves. They agreed to do this again and they made their usual date, just at more secluded location.

Maybe they'd actually dance the next time. If not, Soundwave had a few songs in mind and since he was eager for another round of the horizontal tango.


End file.
